starwarsunleashedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Serana Vierra
'Appearance' Serana Vierra stands slightly taller than her twin at 5’7 in height but resembles Selina in all other aspects. Her hair is jet black and quite long, hanging to almost the middle of her back, and her eyes are a striking azure blue. At any given time Serana is perfectly groomed, and immaculately dressed with make-up perfectly applied, hair brushed and not a speck of dirt upon her person. Unlike many Firrerreons Serana has a paler complexion, though as is a trait of the species her skin turns silver when angry and frightened. And scars over silver as well. Her canine teeth are highly developed, and she has nictitating membranes protecting her eyes, which are able to see into the ultraviolet range of the spectrum. Despite being very different women Serana and Selina dress similarly. Serana can commonly be seen dressed in tight leather clothing while tracker objects of interest, or wearing casual clothing such as jeans and singlets while off the clock. Like her twin she has a fondness of gothic styled boots. 'Personality and Character Traits' 'Personality' Serana Vierra is a calm, and cold woman, one who appears focused on the task at hand while simultaneously disinterested in the affairs of those around her. As a self-conceited and overly confident individual she moves at her own pace, moves with purpose and lives without explanations or apologies. She is demeaning, harsh and cruel towards others, more so towards her own twin, whom annoys Serana from time to time. Having an eye for detail, and being meticulous in her actions, makes Serana an excellent tracker; this has led to her being an ally of certain members of the Syndicate. Her help is never free, and is always at a price. Serana always appears to have ulterior motives for assisting others, however, what these motives are has not yet been revealed. Not even to Selina. Despite her cold, calculating persona, Serana enjoys nature immensely. She hikes regularly, and communes with the animals – finding in them kindred spirits. Above all Serana is, at times, unpredictable, and is certainly not a woman to be trifled with. 'Character Flaws and Strengths' »» Flaws: Arrogant; Sarcastic; Impatient; Harsh; Aloof; Stubborn; Rash; Prideful; Cold; Aggressive; »» Strengths: Eye for Detail; Focused; Determined; Ambitious; Intelligent; Observant; Adventurous; Calculating; Meticulous; Driven; 'Characteristics' »» Sexuality: Hetrosexual »» Likes: Beaches; Mazes; Puzzles; Hikes; Nature; Snow; Rain; Lightening Storms; Visual Art; Autumn Leaves; Comedy; Horror Movies; Traveling; »» Dislikes: Caves; Ignorance; Stupidity; Drugs; Smoking; Circuses; Musicals; Scars; Mint; Politics; Disorganization; Clutter; Animal Cruelty; »» Fears: Small or Confined Spaces; Vulnerability; Clowns; »» Phobias: Coulrophobia - Fear of Clowns; Claustrophobia - Fear of Confined Spaces; »» Hobbies: Hiking; Painting; Personal Connections Abilities and Training Data »» Master(s): Origins Serana Vierra was born on Firrerre, along with twin sister Selina, to unnamed parents. They were both put into suspended animation at the tender age of five, and it was how they remained for the next twenty years. Unfortunately something had gone amiss as they were put into suspended animation, and although they were physically unconscious and unresponsive, both Serana and Selina remained mentally away of their situation and their surroundings. Character Sources [Character Chronological Order']' Category:Nightsisters Category:Females Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Character Category:Nightsister Acolyte